Un deseo en navidad
by LunaYabrielis
Summary: Rafael comete un error al insultar a Mikey sobre sus ideas para los preparativos de navidad; Mikey se siente muy mal y decide huir de la alcantarilla; Rafa se da cuenta de lo que hizo y antes de ser navidad pide un deseo ¿se podrá hacer realidad? (One-Shot)


**Hola como les a ido? Pues a mi bien y les traigo una nueva historia mejor dicho un One- Shot, uno de navidad, en verdad es la primera vez que escribo una historia así, no había tenido ideas así que le pedí ayuda a mi papá así que créditos a el también! te quiero papá 3**

**Nota: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman y Nickelodeon (ahhh ya serán mios xD) **

**ahora a leeeeeeeeeeer: **

* * *

><p>Mientras Mikey dormía plácidamente en su cama, afuera la ciudad estaba cubierta de un manto blanco y frío llamado nieve, si era la víspera de navidad lo mas esperado por todos, principalmente por los niños y nuestro no tan niño y queridisímo amigo Mikey, los días en el que nuestro amigo preparaba las cosas de navidad. Al sentir ese frío rosar su piel a pesar de estar bajo tierra se quita las sábanas de encima y de un brinco se para de la cama corriendo hacia la cocina.<p>

En la cocina estaban los demás desayunando, Mikey llega muy contento diciendo:

**buenos días chicos!- **se sienta en la mesa

**buenos días Mikey por que tan feliz?- **pregunta Leonardo por la extraña expresión de su hermano menor, no es que el estuviera siempre con cara de amargado sino que esta mas feliz que nunca

**acaso no sabes que día es hoy?- **pregunta enarcando una ceja

**Mmmm... pues... ehh...- **con la mano en su mentón piensa- **si claro hoy es... martes?- **dice enarcando una ceja

**noo hoy empieza la víspera de navidad- **felizmente

**no se que le van tan especial a la navidad?- **pregunta Rafael sin importancia

**pues porque es el día en el que santa nos trae regalos!- **le contesta Mikey

**y no solo eso, es el día en el que podemos celebrar y estar todos juntos como la familia que somos- **también le responde Leo

**pues yo digo que es un día común y corriente- **vuelve a decir sin importancia

**porque dices eso Rafa?- **pregunta Donnie

**porque hoy es el día en el que te decepcionan- **cruzándose de brazos

**solo estas molesto porque santa no te trajo el regalo que tu querías- **le recuerda Mikey señalándolo con el dedo índice

**di lo que quieras pero este día no me importa- **se retira sin nada mas que decir, los demás no le prestaron importancia y siguieron con sus planes para la noche buena

Mientras los chicos decoraban lo que faltaba y planeaban las cosas, Rafael estaba sentado en el puff leyendo sus revistas y mirándolos por encima de ella con una expresión de desinterés en lo que hacían sus hermanos.

**No Mikey esto va así- **Donnie enseña a Mikey como colocar las luces de colores bien en el árbol

**y luego haremos galletas- **le dice Abril a Leo la cual también estaba planeando la noche con los chicos

**y también podemos comer pizza!?- **pregunta Mikey con brillo en los ojos esperando una respuesta de la chica.

_**Por que rayos siguen creyendo en esto de navidad? Acaso nunca van a madurar? Ya estoy harto de esto!- **_pensaba Rafa desde su lugar creía que era algo estúpido

**si, como no- **responde ella

**esto será genial!- **dice Mikey agitando los brazos estaba muy feliz no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie arruinara su fiesta de navidad- **Rafa quieres ayudarnos con los preparativos?- **pregunta con una sonrisa

**no gracias- **responde sin prestarle atención y sin dejar de leer su revista

**pero Rafa necesitamos tu ayuda- **insiste el chico

**no quiero Mikey- **todavía sin prestarle atención

**Rafa por favor, santa te traerá regalos- **tratando de convencerlo

**HAY YA VASTA- **explota de la rabia Rafael- **ES QUE ACASO NUNCA VAN A MADURAR?! SANTA NO EXISTE!- **refiriéndose al mas pequeño de todos- **LA NAVIDAD ES UNA GRAN TONTERÍA!- **

**Rafa tranquilizate- **trata de calmarlo Leo

**COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! YA ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES... HARTO DE TI- **apunta con el dedo índice a Mikey- **YA NI PARECES MI HERMANO...-**

**pero Rafa...- **Mikey trata de calmarlo pero es interrumpido

**NADA DE PEROS MIKEY! MADURA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ERES UN TONTO QUE SIEMPRE CREE EN TODO LO QUE LE DICEN, ME GUSTARÍA QUE NO FUERAS ASÍ, ERES UN INÚTIL!- **

**RAFAEL!- interrumpe** el sensei saliendo del Dojo, con una expresión de enojo al escuchar las quejas del mas temperamental- **¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- **pregunta enojado

**ehh bueno es que...- **Leo empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Mikey

**no pasa nada sensei, solo son los arranque de ira que siempre tiene Rafa nada fuera de lo común- **con una sonrisa fingida y con los ojos rojos

**y por que estas llorando?- **enarcando una ceja

**yo no estoy llorando maestro Splinter, es... solo polvo que cayó del árbol nada mas- **

**seguro no tienes nada que decirme?- **pregunta con la mano en su barba y con curiosidad no se creía el cuento del polvo. Mikey piensa lo que le preguntó el sensei

**...no- **dice en un suspiro

**entonces me retiro- **se da la vuelta para marcharse

**ehh... yo me tengo que ir- **se va Mikey con una expresión de poca felicidad, los chicos ven a Rafa con decepción y se van dejándolo solo

_**que eh echo?- **_se pregunta para sus adentros

Miguel Ángel entró a su habitación con una expresión en su cara de tristeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que combatían por salir, no pudo mas y exploto de llanto, de sus ojos celestes salían muchas lágrimas cristalinas, de verdad las palabras que le dijo Rafael le hirieron mucho, se tumbó en la cama y metió su cara en la almohada, no entendía porque Rafa le había dicho eso, mientras se hacia miles de preguntas Mikey se quedó dormido con su cara llena de lágrimas.

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche Leonardo fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Mikey para decirle que se alistara para el patrullaje nocturno- **Mikey, Mikey ya va hacer hora del patrullaje- **mientras tocaba la puerta

**ehh... yo... no voy a ir no tengo ánimos ahora- **le contesta desde su habitación

**ehh... ok pero estas bien?- **pregunta no muy convencido

**si estoy bien no te preocupes- **le contesta el chico

**ok... nos vemos mas tarde- **se retira

Mikey esperó a que sus hermanos se fueran,se limpio la lágrimas y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, de una gaveta sacó un suéter morado con un estampado de un gatito que Abril le había regalado, se lo puso y sacó otras cosas de la gaveta y los guardó en un pequeño bolso, busco una hoja blanca y un lápiz, empezó a escribir, al terminar guarda el lápiz y pone la hoja en su cama, por ultimo saca una fotografía en donde estaba toda su familia, al verla sus ojos se humedecieron pero trataba de contener las lágrimas, guardó la foto en su bolso, lo cerró y salió con cuidado de su habitación, echó un ojo a la sala no había nadie, de puntillas salió hasta la salida y se dio la vuelta para dar un ultimo vistazo- **los voy a extrañar a todos- **se va

* * *

><p>Mikey caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, no reconocía muchas cosas estaba desubicado había caminado mucho y se había perdido pero su preocupación desapareció al oír un extraño ruido, el pequeño quelonio siguió el ruido, parecía el llanto de alguien, siguiendo el llanto se dio de cuenta que provenía de una pequeña niña que estaba sola en un callejón, parecía estar perdida también, Mikey sentía la necesidad de ayudarla y se acerca a ella- <strong>estas perdida?- <strong>le pregunta con timidez no quería que se asustara con su apariencia

**sss-i- **dice entre sollozos, ella era de cabello amarillo corto, llevaba un cintillo color crema, de ojos celestes, piel blanca, su ropa era un vestido verde agua con detalles en blanco, un par de medias altas del mismo color que el vestido, con zapatos negros- **e-estoy asustada- **abraza un pequeño oso de felpa que cargaba en sus brazos

**¿como te perdiste?- **pregunta con curiosidad el quelonio

**estaba con mis padres en el centro de la ciudad, y me distraje con una bici había mucha gente cuando fui al lugar en donde estaban mis padres, me di cuenta que ya no se encontraban, los busqué por todas partes pero no los encontré- **empezando a llorar

**no te preocupes yo te ayudaré- **se baja a su nivel de altura y le limpia las lágrimas con su mano

**en cerio? Muchas gracias!- **dice contenta

**espera... no me temes?- **pregunta con confusión normalmente fuera gritado

**no, creo que ya te había visto... aunque usabas una bandana azul... no importa mejor vámonos, este lugar me aterra- **se adelanta la niña

**ehh... ok?- **se va detrás de ella- **pero donde vives?- **la pequeña agarra su mentón mirando a todas partes

**ehh no lo se- **preocupada

**no reconoces algo de aquí?- **le pregunta

**no pero, se que vine de allí- **señala con su dedo indice hacia un lugar

* * *

><p>Mas tarde los demás chicos ya habían llegado del patrullaje aún no se daban cuenta de la ausencia de Mikey, pero algo si se les hacia raro normalmente Mikey estuviera viendo televisión o comiendo pizza- <strong>no se les hace raro algo?- <strong>pregunta Donnie

**a que te refieres?- **pregunta Rafael sentándose en el sofá

**normalmente Mikey estuviera aquí viendo televisión o comiendo- ** responde

**tal vez esté dormido- **supone Leo

**iré a ver si esta bien- **lo dice mirando a Rafa ya que por culpa de el no quiso ir con ellos. Rafa se sintió mal el no quiso decirle esas cosas pero su ira era mas fuerte que el

Donnie llegó al cuarto de Mikey toco la puerta pero no abría, volvió a tocar y aún nadie abría- **Mikey ¿estas ahí?- **nadie contesta- **Mikey voy a entrar- **le advierte. Donnie abrió la puerta y entró, prendió la luz y lo que vio le sorprendió, no había nadie solo una carta, se acercó y la agarró para luego leerla.

Mientras tanto, Rafa y Leo estaban en la sala, Rafa sentía una inquietud dentro de el, tenía el presentimiento de algo. Leonardo volteó a verlo- **¿ te ocurre algo?- **enarca una ceja

**Leo, yo me siento muy mal por haberle dicho esas cosas a Mikey- **mirando hacia el piso

**pues no deberías disculparte conmigo, debería disculparte con el- **

**si pero es que... no puedo- **tratando de disimular su pena

**¿como que no puedes?- **confundido

**no soy muy bueno con las disculpas- **le responde

**vamos- **se levanta del sofá- **yo te ayudo- **le da la mano para ayudarlo a parar

**esta bien- **acepta

**chicos!- **llega Donnie corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y un papel blanco en su mano derecha

**que ocurre Donnie?- **pregunta Leo empezándose a asustar

**M-Mikey se a-a ido- **apenas se le podía entender por el llanto y el nudo que tenía en la garganta

**¿¡COMO QUE SE A IDO?!- **pregunta Rafael con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que su hermano le había dicho

**lean esto- **le da la carta a Leo

"_**se que soy un estorbo para ustedes y lo que dijo Rafa es muy cierto soy un tonto un idiota, por esa y por muchas más razones me voy, creo que así será mejor, los quiero mucho chicos y al sensei también no se preocupen por mi estaré bien... **_

_**Miguel Ángel" **_

Los dos quelonios quedaron petrificados ante lo que leían su pequeño hermano había huido- **tenemos que buscarlo- **dice Leonardo muy preocupado

**le avisaré a Splinter- **va Donnie hacia el Dojo

**esto... esto mi culpa... - **se decía Rafael- **Mikey se fue por mi culpa- **sus ojos empezaban a humedecer

**Rafa, todo va a estar bien, lo vamos a encontrar- **sosteniendo a su hermano por los hombros

* * *

><p>A al día siguiente<p>

**Así que tu osito se llama Teddy- **dice Miguel Ángel caminado con la niña

**si mis padres me lo regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños, es mi oso favorito voy con el a todas partes- **abrazándolo fuerte

**eso se nota, me recuerda a mi osito no tiene nombre pero lo quiero y... ahh- **por su distracción la pequeña niña le arroja una bola de nieve a la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo- **oye!-**

**jejejeje- **ríe la niña

**ya verás- **haciendo una bola de nieve con su mano y con una sonrisa de lado se la lanza a la cara

**ahh jajjajaja- **ríe la niña empezando una guerra de bolas de nieve, detrás de un largotiempo de juegos el sol se empezaba a esconder y a noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad- **será mejor buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche- **le sugiere la tortuga

**ese parece un buen lugar**- señalando hacia una bodega abandonada

* * *

><p>pasaron 2 días y los chicos aún seguían buscando por todas partes a su pequeño hermano, toda la noche hasta amanecer pero no lo encontraban ya cansados y con la esperanza en el piso Rafael echa un último vistazo desde la azotea en donde se encontraba junto a sus hermanos, la brisa soplaba con fuerza lo cual hacia que su bandana y la nieve volaran a la dirección de viento, ya era el día de navidad el día el que Mikey tanto esperaba, al recordar eso, en su cara se forma una expresión de vergüenza y culpa- <strong>Rafa, no te preocupes lo vamos a encontrar<strong>-le dice Donnie con una sonrisa

**esta bien- **dice Rafa y se va no tan feliz

* * *

><p><strong>Señor tortuga, señor tortuga- <strong>llama la pequeña dándole suaves palmadas en su cara

**ehh... Que.. que..- **somnoliento - **ah hola- **frotándose los ojos

**estoy hambrienta- **dice la pequeña agarrando su estómago, ya era de día

**si yo también muero de hambre- **dice el joven con su estómago rugiendo, pero su nariz olfateó un

aroma muy delicioso- **ese... ese olor lo reconocería por cualquier parte- **siguiendo el delicioso aroma- **eso es... es pizza- **con brillo en los ojos- **si, pizza gratis!- **corriendo hacia ella y abriendo la caja- **y esta buena- **mordiéndola- **ten- **se la acerca a la pequeña y ella acepta

Mas tarde los dos chicos corrían por los callejones al parecer estaban jugado a las atrapadas- **jajajajaja no me atraparas- **dice corriendo la niña

**ohh eso ya lo verás- **corriendo hacia ella, la niña corre hacia la salida de un pequeño callejón

**mira- **señala la niña y el voltea hacia el lugar era un pequeño edificio- **aquí es, yo vivo aquí- **dice feliz; ella lo mira con una sonrisa y el la mira a ella- **gracias señor tortuga- **le da un abrazo fuerte -

**de nada- **acepta el abrazo- **ahora ve con tus padres- **le sugiere, al ver a la niña alejarse sus ojos empezaron a humedecer nunca había tenido a una amiga tan buena como ella, ahora tendría que continuar con su viaje solo; desde su lugar la niña tocaba la puerta y salieron sus padres con lágrimas y fuertes abrazos de felicidad la recibieron, al verlos Mikey sintió un gran nudo en su garganta se preguntaba que estarán haciendo sus hermanos ahora

* * *

><p>Rafael se levantó temprano de la cama, la preocupación no lo dejaba dormir, fue hasta la cocina por algo de desayunar ni siquiera podía comer, la alcantarilla estaba silenciosa extrañaba a su hermanito, se acercó a el árbol de navidad que el había decorado y lo mira- <strong>soy un tonto- <strong>se culpaba- **te voy a encontrar Mikey ya verás- **corre decidido hacia la salida. Rafael buscaba solo a su hermano por todas partes por casi toda Nueva York, por azoteas, por tierra, por agua, hasta por el cielo usando su planeador, por todas partes pero no lo encontraba, ya se había echo de noche continuó caminando hasta llegar al borde de un edificio muy lejos de la alcantarilla, hacia mucho frío- **MIKEY! ¿DONDE ESTAS?-** con un nudo en su garganta Rafael grita tan fuerte haciendo ecos- **vuelve a casa hermano- **en voz baja, levanta su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y por casualidad una estrella fugaz pasa por encima de el y se acordó de algo que le había dicho Mikey hace mucho tiempo "_cuando una estrella fugaz has de ver, un deseo has de obtener"- _**es increíble que vaya hacer esto- **se muerte el labio inferior y cierra sus ojos- **desearía que Mikey volviera a estar con nosotros- **con la mano en su corazón, abrió sus ojos y esperó- **esto... esto es muy tonto- **dice el quelonio con frustración

**Rafa?- **pregunta una suave voz muy reconocida para el

**silencio Mikey trato de pedir un deseo- **sin darse de cuenta pero luego piensa un segundo y se voltea- **Mikey?- **confundido- **Mikey!- **va corriendo hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo- **pensé que te había perdido**, **pensé que ya no te volvería a ver- **con lágrimas de felicidad - **pensé que...- **es interrumpido por Mikey

**yo también te extrañé hermano- **con una sonrisa

**siento haberte dicho esas cosas- **se disculpa

**te perdono Rafael- **rompe el abrazo

**vamos a casa- **bajan de la azotea- **los chicos estarán muy felices de volverte a ver **

* * *

><p>Miguel Ángel y Rafael llegaron a la alcantarilla los demás estaban muy preocupados por Rafael ya que el no les dijo a donde iba- <strong>Rafa, Mikey!- <strong>dicen Leo y Donnie corriendo hacia ellos

**Mikey te extrañé- **lo abraza Donnie y luego lo abraza Leo

**Miguel Ángel?- **sale del Dojo Splinter

**Maestro Splinter- **va corriendo hacia el abrazándolo- **a usted también lo extrañé sensei- **

**que bueno que hayas decidido regresar- **separándose

**entendí que todos cometemos errores y que hay que perdonar y olvidar- **responde muy seguro y feliz de haber regresado con su familia

**fue una buena decisión hijo mio- **acariciando su cabeza

**que tal si celebramos mi maravilloso regreso, porque se que todos me extrañaron, comiendo pizza- **sugiere el chico

**yo no te extrañé tanto- **dice Rafael cruzándose de brazos

**a no?- **pregunta triste, Rafa mete en su boca una rebanada de pizza

**claro que te extrañé tonto- **

Y así la familia Hamato celebró la mejor navidad que hayan podido festejar, realizaron intercambios de regalo junto a Abril y Casey, Mikey le contó a su familia sobre su nueva amiguita y Leo se quedó confundido tal vez conocía a esa niña, "Santa" les llevó obsequios a cada uno hasta a Rafael. Rafa aprendió que lo único en la navidad no son los regalos si no el pasarla con tu familia y amigos porque uno nunca sabe cuando los podría perder y Mikey aprendió que no siempre debes tomarte las cosas tan mal Rafa cometió un error y se disculpó por eso lo perdonó porque lo quiere. Así que en esta navidad dale un fuerte abrazo a esa persona a la que tanto quieres y no la dejes ir porque nunca sabes cuando podría regresar...

**Fin...**

* * *

><p><strong>como les pareció mi primer One-shot? Dejen Reviews de como les pareció recuerden sus opiniones valen mucho, y les deseo una muy linda feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... nos leemos bye ;D<strong>

**~:Luna:~**


End file.
